1. Field
One or more example embodiments of the following description relate to an image processing apparatus and method to process a color image using a depth image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development is underway for an image processing technology for increasing image quality of a color image or enhancing quality of a color image by applying additional effects to the color image. For example, the image processing technology may increase resolution of a color image by processing a color image so that a particular object is emphasized or by removing natural phenomena that reduce the resolution of the color image.
However, some additional effects or natural phenomena vary differently depending on a distance to a camera. In addition, a region of an object included in an image may also vary in size according to the distance between the object and the camera. In this regard, since the conventional image processing technology uses only the color image, the effects according to the distance between the object and the camera or object tracking is difficult to be implemented by the conventional image processing technology.
Accordingly, there is a demand for an image processing technology that uses a depth value of the object included in the image.